Laura Duccont
Laura Duccont is Arsinos' manifestation of Count Dracula. She is the sworn mortal enemy of noted Avenger Van Helsing. She was also, for a time, the leader of Aprillia, a group of rebels who broke away from AAC during the civil war. She is also noted as unintentionally aiding in the creation of the Machine God. Background It is unknown how she came to this land, many say that the spirit of Dracula simply infected a human child, whereas many say that Dracula simply had a sexchange. Some have even speculated that Dracula is a time lord and regenerated the last time he was staked into a woman. All that is known is that pretty much nobody saw her coming, except perhaps for Van Helsing, who had kept an eye on her since she was in his demonology class at University Of Slipknoton, and displayed much more interest in summoning demons than fighting them. Upon further inspection, it transpired that there were no records of her birth or parentage, and only a few school records that looked fabricated. It is unknown at what exact point Dracula became Laura Duccont, but since taking on the alias, she had spent most of her life in AAC. Aprillia and AAC Civil War Links During university, Duccont became friends, and possibly lovers, with April Harrison, an activist who was unhappy with the way the AAC government was handling its business, particularly involving the then-ongoing War of the Table. Harrison then went on to spearhead the LibAc movement, particularly gaining traction after the Death of Buffy Summers, the incumbent president. Once the fighting kicked off, and April Harrison died, Duccont realised that she could use this situation to her advantage and use the civil war as a front for her real aim of bringing destruction to the world by summoning the Demons of Khorne, so she set a plan in motion... The plan fails, and Duccont escapes... Laura travelled to the Island Of Doom to seek out Masher's help summoning the demons, which went to plan. She also used old magicks to reanimate the corpse of Hayley Williams. However, The Avengers arrived and soon put an end to the demon reign over Arsinos. Duccont and Masher escaped, as did zombie Williams, and now they are on the run, biding their time until they can return to wreak havoc over the land... Dropping the Base Following the events at the Island of Doom, Duccont stopped her contact with Masher and planned to take revenge on the Avengers. Her plan involved destroying the Avenger's airborne carrier midflight. During the attack, however, Hayley was finally killed and her powers weaknened as a result. Having lost to the team a second time, she retreated once again. Death Duccont was discovered some time later to be working with Masher once again, this time enhancing the Steel Tide with magic. She fought the group but was overpowered, eventually being impaled through the skull by Sethos. Her body immediately turned to dust. Category:People Category:Dead People